explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-205 |producer(s)= |story=Jimmy Diggs Bryan Fuller Nick Sagan |script=Nick Sagan Bryan Fuller |director=Terry Windell |imdbref=tt0708905 |guests=Lori Petty as Noss, Joseph Ruskin as Vulcan Master, LeRoy D. Brazile as Young Tuvok and Paul Eckstein as Yost |previous_production=Counterpoint |next_production=Latent Image |episode=VGR S05E13 |airdate=3 February 1999 |previous_release=Bride of Chaotica! |next_release=(VGR) Bliss (Overall) The Emperor's New Cloak |story_date(s)= 52438.9 (2375/2270s) |previous_story= Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang The Emperor's New Cloak |next_story= Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges Field of Fire }} Summary When Tuvok and Paris crash their shuttle, their signal to Voyager is bounced back by the distortion field that drew them into the gravity well. Stranded on a planet stuck in a pocket of deep space, they meet a female named Noss. She is attacked by an alien species of scavengers, but Tuvok overpowers them and befriends her. Once she brings them to the wreckage of her ship, Paris reactivates the Doctor's mobile emitter and brings him on-line to translate Noss' language. She tells them she has seen many ships fall from the sky, but none have gone back up. As Noss learns their language and begins communicating with them, Paris shares stories of Voyager with her. When he notices that she likes Tuvok, he encourages his friend to pursue his mutual feelings for her. However, Tuvok remembers his schooling with the Vulcan master. He was taught that love is the most dangerous emotion, and that all emotions should be suppressed. Back on Voyager, the ship is almost pulled into the sinkhole. When Janeway realizes the shuttle must have succumbed to it, she prepares to send in a multispatial probe to investigate. Suddenly, a vessel approaches, and they are hailed by Yost. He informs them that eleven of his ships have been lost in the distortion, and it will be sealed the next day. Chakotay locates the shuttle's distress signal, but he also finds that Tuvok and Paris are experiencing a temporal differential. A day to Voyager could mean weeks or months to them. In addition, the planet's gravitational distress is increasing, and the sinkhole is on the verge of collapsing. After Tuvok and Paris are ambushed by the scavenger aliens, Noss lovingly tends to Tuvok's wounds. When she kisses him, he stoically rebukes her advances and hurts her feelings. Later, Tuvok tries to explain to Paris that his time with the Vulcan master trained him to ignore his illogical emotions. Meanwhile, Torres modifies the probe into a transporter relay and manages to send a communication signal to Paris and Tuvok's distress beacon. They receive the transmission telling them a transporter beam will be sent in 30 minutes, which is a little over two days in the differential. As they wait for their rescue, aliens surround them. Tuvok and Paris are barely able to fend off the photon grenades of the aliens before Voyager's transporter relay beams them to the ship. Noss is taken to her homeworld, but before saying good-bye, Tuvok employs a Vulcan mind-meld to show her the feelings buried deep inside him. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Wednesday, February 03, 1999 - 7:07 pm: They never did explain why Paris' and Tuvok's UTs were off line at first and Holo-Doc's wasn't. Mike Konczewski on Thursday, February 04, 1999 - 7:29 am: The reason holodoc could translate was because a UT was incorporated into his program. Somehow the regular UT must use the shuttle and the combadges. # Why is Chakotay at tactical? Shouldn't this be the job of the assistant chief tactical officer? Perhaps Janeway considers his superior tactical knowledge to be an advantage. # Why would Janeway and Chakotay wait until they were paged by Kim to come to the bridge. Wouldn't the shaking of a ship warrant immediate travel to the bridge. Maybe they want to wait to see how well the crew can handle the situation. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, February 03, 1999 - 8:18 pm: Tuvok was rather violent the first time he rescued Noss, punching and throwing her two assailants when he had plenty of opportunities to deliver the Nerve Grip well before doing so to a nearly helpless foe. Mike Konczewski on Thursday, February 04, 1999 - 7:29 am: I think the reason Tuvok beat up the lizard men in the early scene was because he was facing them. The nerve pinch works best from behind, or when the attackee is not expecting it. Noss was in immediate danger and, logically, Tuvok could not risk anything less then a full force attack. # In A Private Little War, when Spock was badly injured, he went into a healing trance to restore himself, and must be awoken violently from it. Why did Tuvok not enter a trance to heal his considerable injuries? He could have been using the pain to heighten his alertness. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager